Might Be Insane But It’s a Hell Of a Lot of Fun!
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Another I get sucked into the LOTR universe and get to live in an adventure an possible have a little fling with a saucy elf (Legolas). A little crazy, a little funny, and might get altered story.
1. Chapter One

Well I know is not original and this is a Mary Sue being that I am going to be in this. Thought it would be fun to write and hey I like to immerge myself in fantasy once and a while. Oh, BTW, this has a bit of humor, romance, adventure, and the story might venture away from the events of the Lord Of The Rings. I've read so many stories where people from our reality get sucked into the LOTR adventures that I decided to add my stamp to that little group. I have to admit that this is a lot of fun. Warning point of views my change around and there might be some side comments that will most definitely show in ( ). 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolken's Lord Of the Ring or its characters. This is just a little thing I started out of my own amusement. 

Might Be Insane But It's a Hell Of a Lot of Fun!

Chapter One

            A smile was planted across my lips as I sat at the bar enjoying my Long Island Ice Tea, it was after all my third and I was feeling very good. My friends decided to drag me out to a country bar and though I'm not too big a country music fan I do enjoy to two-step every now and then, that is if the person asking me to dance could actually dance. 

            The alcohol was definitely getting to me, well it had gotten to me after the second drink. I knew that I would have to make this third one my last one or I'd get myself sick. Had that happened to me once before and did not care to relive the experience. Dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a light blue design that was embroidered across the chest area and then two lines down the front and back it rested on her hips over her dark blue jeans and the black boots that I wore. My curly brown hair was also pulled up in blue diamond silver pins around the top portion of my head acting as a kind of head band to keep my hair out of my face but allowing it to remain down so it could fall enticingly around my slightly bare shoulders. I was never one to be vain but I had to admit before I left to go out for the night that I looked good.

            Jody, one of my closest friends, walked off of the dance floor and headed straight for me with a smile plastered on her face. From my guess she had probably got that guys name and number. 

            Leaning against the bar Jody hooked her arm into the crook of mine, "Hey girl, you ready to leave. They'll be closing in about a hour anyway. I'd like to get out of here before the traffic."

            Finishing my drink I leaned against my friend, "Sure! Fine by me. I think I've danced enough tonight."

            Tugging my arm she commented, "Girl you're drunk!"

            I put on my best pouty look I reply, "Nuh uh!" I stumbled slightly tightening my grip on her so not to fall, "Okay, so maybe a little."

            Jody rolled her eyes, "Lets get you home then."

            So go home I did, glad to think to have a designated driver and that it wasn't me. I use to always be the designated driver, it was a rather sucky position to be. Fumbling with my keys I unlocked the door and locked it behind me when I entered. Knowing that I might have a hang over in the morning I went into the kitchen and took two ibproferin with a glass of water and then proceeded towards my bed. 

            I really did not feel like changing so I went to sleep fully clothed, not caring if my shoes were on or not. It had been a long week and a long night and I was out like a light as soon as I hit the pillows. 

            Wind pushed back her long hair as she slept a light appearing above her as she slept. In moments the light engulfed her form and in a flash of brilliance was gone and her bed was empty. 

            First sensation that came over me was that my throat was dry, a cottony taste in my mouth. The second sensation was that my bed was way firmer than I remembered and what was that tickling my ear? Throwing my arm up over my head as light invaded my lids, damn it was brighter than usual in my room today, I noticed the sound of leaves swaying within their tree limbs. 

            First thought, 'Okay, I'm still dreaming."

            Second thought, 'What the hell is tickling my ear?'

            Removing my arm from my eyes I blinked at the brightness, trying to focus my vision. Noting that what was tickling my ear was a blade of grass and that I was lying on the ground outside I sat up quickly. A groan escaped my lips as the sudden movement made my head throb. To say that I was stunned would be the biggest understatement of the century.

            Pinching my arm I felt my heart sink as I noticed that I was not waking up. How the hell did I end up in a forest? This was like something out of the Twilight Zone. Mentally the eerie music from the old black and white TV show played in my head. I rubbed my forehead; this was just too crazy. Did I sleep walk? No, that could not be it; there isn't even a park close by to where I live. 

            Slowly standing up I brushed off my pants, mentally thanking God that I at least had my clothes on. I was mentally trying to make sense of it all, 'Okay, think! What do I remember from last night? Club, drinks, slightly intoxicated, taking ibprofferine, going to bed… Nope, nothing that leads to being here in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Maybe I'm having a bad trip from what I took last night. Done it before and it never led to this!'

            I wanted to sob! I knew not where I was, had no way of knowing where to go or what to do, and I was standing in the middle of a bloody forest! Instead of sobbing I bit at the inside of my cheek and ran my fingers through my curly hair making care not to yank the pins out of my head. 

            Satisfied that my hair wasn't sticking out everywhere I turned, my eyes examining my surroundings. I tried to rack my brain at where there would be a forest around or in the vicinity of where I lived or a park of some sort I was a bit miffed at my lack of good geography. I was lucky to know how to get from point a to point b. I had a lousy sense of direction. I had been camping a few times but they had a little place not far from camp where you can take showers and plug in your blow-dryers nothing about roughing it in the middle of no where and how to provide food and shelter should you be without.  

            "Who goes there and what is your business?" a strong masculine voice called out.

            My heart literally jumped into my throat but I was relieved that someone was here, maybe whoever can help me and then I turned. Well my sudden hope took a nose dive off of Mount Everest. 

            There standing before me were four men with arrows drawn and they were pointed to me. Oh and did I forget to mention that they had pointed ears and fair hair and were literally gorgeous!

            That's it! I had literally read way too many Lord Of the Rings fics. An hysterical laugh escaped my lips and I turned away from the intimidating sight of arrows pointed my way. Out loud I started to speak to myself, "Okay, I have **got** to be dreaming!" I pinched my arm a few times until I instinctually knew that I would have a bruise there. 

            I glance over my should and they were still there, "Hi, nice arrows! Mind pointing them somewhere else while I have a little mental break down!"

            The elves looked to each other with perplexity. One of the fairer of the elves lowered his bow and slowly though cautiously approached me, "My lady please identify yourself and your purpose."

            I turned towards the fair elf, oh he was yummy but damn it all to heck I'm obviously suffering from a delusion maybe from stress or too much fan fiction, "Look, my name is Melissa Davis. I'm a twenty six year old woman who had fallen asleep in my nice comfy bed, woke up in the middle of a forest, and beside being scared out of my mind on what is going on I got guys pointing arrows at me! And you guys are elves, fictional characters that only exist in fairy tales and mythology. Magic does not exist and this has got to be some stress-induced delusion that my mind had concocted in cause of reading and writing way to much fantasy stories. You want to know my business, well sorry but I got none save for wanting to know what the heck is going on and hoping that I've not lost my mind!" oh, this was way to much to take in. I love fantasy but **this** was ridiculous. 

            The other three elves lowered their bows, it was obvious that this woman was distraught and was maybe a little mentally ill. 

            The one elf that was now standing not to far from me replied, "I assure you Lady Melissa that we are quite real and do exist. You are in the forest of Rivendell and I am Legolas Greenleaf."

            My mouth fell open; I had only started writing some Lord of the Ring fan fiction but… "You're shitting me!"

            At this point I sat down cross-legged onto the grassy ground my head in my hands as I started to mumble to myself, "This is not happening. I am not living a fan fiction. Why can't I be sucked into the story of the Labyrinth, at least I knew that story like the back of my hand. But this… I only saw the friggin movie and read the books so long ago I cant remember what happened."

            Legolas looked to the young woman with concern, she was a lovely thing but quite strange, "Lady Melissa?"

            I looked up with tear filled eyes, my hazel eyes meeting with his blue ones, "I don't know where I am, and I barely know anything about your world. I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

            Feeling pity and oddly protective, (Hey, you didn't think that I'd pass up inserting my own little romance with a hotty elf like Legolas did you? Mary Sue remember!) Legolas gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "Please do not cry fair maiden, I will not allow any harm to befall you. Please come with us to Rivendell, King Elrond might be able to help you." 

(Hehe, gotta love it when he talks like that! Cant wait to hear him speak in his elf language, sexy as hell language that it is! ::gets jabbed in the side:: Okay, okay, on with the story! Geesh, everyone's a critic!)

            Pressing my lips together I whip at my wet cheeks, my tears stopping, "Okay. You have any water, my throats a bit dry?"

            He smiled to her warmly and handed her his flask (have not a clue what those things are called), "Yes, of coarse. Please wait here while I speak with my companions?"

            I nodded meekly, my eyes watching him as he went to speak with his friends. I had no idea what he was saying to them but at the moment I didn't really care. He seemed so nice and he wasn't running away screaming from my rant of earlier. Definitely a keeper if he ever decided to hook up with me… Ah, hell, why would an Elf Prince want to hook it up with a modern day country girl? And, why the hell am I thinking about it in the first place when I have no clue as to what's going to happen to me next. With my luck probably be sent to the elf equivalent of a psycho ward!

To Be Continued…

AN: What shall be my fate? Will I be (predictably) mixed into the adventure of the Ring? Will I totally mess up the original plot of the story and totally change its path to something totally not coinciding with Tolkens plot line? Will I cuddle those cute Hobbits? Will I totally confuse the Fellowship with the weirdness that is me? Review and I will continue my story. If not… then I will continue it anyway and you'll end up reading it and I will fart in your general direction! 

::laughing:: It's 3am and I'm a bit off my rocker! I will probably regret posting this but oh hell, who cares! This is fun and I'm enjoying this. Okay maybe I've watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail just way too many times! Don't worry Monty Python will not appear in this fic. 

Newt…Newt…Faring! 

Ah!! Me ears, me ears! Don't say that!

Hmm, what did I say? Oh yes! FARING!

::clamps hands over ears and dramatic music plays:: I cant believe e said it! Me ears!

::gets chased away by elves, hobbits, two men, and a wizard:: Run away! Run away!

Bwahahaha! 

::clears throat:: Sorry, sorry! I will stop my ranting now and allow you to continue as you were. Hugs!


	2. Chapter Two

Oh, you liked it you liked it. Thanks for your reviews. Since you have been generous I will not fart in your general direction. LOL! I'm enjoy this entirely too much. Oh well. Well if you want to read a disclaimer go right ahead and go back to chapter one cause I ain't writing it again. ::does a sharp nod with head:: 

Um, what else can I say? Oh yeah! Please read and hopefully enjoy this next chapter and if ya want me to get out the next chapter soon you better review. Well you don't have to review, I just like to read from those that read my works and it does give me a boost of self-confidence and inspiration. Okay, okay, I am a Review Addict. Happy, now anyone hear of a Review Addict support group? They say the first step is to admit. Onward! Read, read, read! Exedra, exedra!

Might Be Insane But It's a Hell Of a Lot of Fun!

Chapter Two

            Well it did not take long for us to start towards this Rivendell or wherever they were going to take me. Legolas walked just ahead of me while two of the elves flanked both sides of me and the fourth elf was behind me. I really did not want to think of why they were looking as if they were preparing for an ambush. 

            The forest seemed eerily quiet, a little too quiet. Not too long ago I could hear the song of birds and other creatures but now it was deathly quiet, the only sound being the sound of my feet hitting the ground. I looked to the elves around me with worry hoping that someone would reassure me and that this was nothing but my imagination. 

            The four elves had their bows drawn and were searching the surrounding trees with their eyes. Well there went that hope! A cold shiver slithered down my spine, not a good feeling. 

            Thankfully the distance between the elves and me were shortening as they moved closer towards me. Got to love the gallantry of the male species in this world. Don't get me wrong I'm all for that woman and men are equals but when it comes to situations of mortal danger and the knowledge that dangerous creatures such as orcs, goblins, and trolls attacking, let me just say that I'd rather not have to fight. I'm not a fighter, though if push came to shove I'd shove if I had too. Not a fan of violence, no sir re!

            A harsh cry of something made me jump slightly, a frightened cry stuck within my throat. Oh man, I **really** wish that I were Xena or something so I could defend myself. That shocrum would definitely come in handy. Hell, I'd settle for Gabriel, I just need a staff! 

            Legolas voice spoke softly, "Lady Melissa stay close, orcs."

            HELLO! Orcs, great just friggin great! I just got here and what happens? I first get arrows pointed at me and now I'm about to get attacked by nasty ass orcs. This aspect of this world I could definitely go without. I felt as if my head were beginning to spin and just about fainted when I saw my first orc as they came upon us. One word to describe these guys "UGULY!"

            The elves made ready with their arrows, awaiting the attack that would not be far off. The cry of an orc did nothing to waver their resolve as they stood their ground.

            From the hidden places within the brush of the forest hunched over creatures of grotesque nature swarmed towards their targets. The sound of arrows hissing through the air sounding just before they hit their target with a sickening thunk and the orcs that were hit squealed out their death cry.  

            Bile rose in my throat at the site of orcs coming at us then falling to their deaths as an arrow pierced an eye, throat, or heart of the creatures. They swarmed towards us like locus and seemed to be endlessly coming. My hands were balled up into fist, my heart beating so fast that it felt as if it would leap from my chest. 

            To my horror it looked as if the circle of elves around me were breaking up as a few of them had drawn their short swords for hand to hand. I tried to stay close to Legolas (do you blame me?!) but my misfortune seemed to be multiplying by the minute as I tripped twisting my ankle in the process.

            Falling onto my side I cried out in pain as it shot through my ankle. A few of the orcs seeing my helplessness and the fact that I was unarmed lunged towards me. Ask me later what happened in the next few seconds and I would just look at you blankly cause I think I surprised myself more than I did the orcs.

            My hands shot out defensively, something flowing through me. In a blast of wind the orcs that were lunging towards me were blasted away, their bodies making sick cracking sounds as they hit a tree with a sickening crunch. 

            All froze, my eyes wide in wonder and fear as I looked at what I just did and then towards my hands. I felt majorly strange. The orcs that were left backed away, their mouths hanging open before fleeing for their lives. The elves around me watched them flee and then concentrated on me.

            Time seemed to slow to a crawl, the sound of my own heartbeat racing pounding in my hears, "Whoa…" I looked up at the others, "that wasn't me! There is no way that that was me!"

            I stood on shaken legs and almost fell back to the ground, thankful as Legolas arms wrapped around me. Hmm, need to fall more often, nice landing in his arms. I think that I was in shock. I mean its not every day that you suddenly blast orcs into a tree with magic, for that was the only thing I could describe it as being but I don't do magic! This had to be some weird ass realistic dream. I was a bit fearful. A voice in my head, "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to… suffering!" Shut up Yoda!

            Legolas was amazed at what he had just witnessed, the power that came from the mortal woman was very strong. By her reaction he could guess that she had never before used magic and it seemed that she was in a bit of shock. They needed King Elrond's council.

            My hand pressed against my forehead as the other rested on Legolas to help steady me, "I feel strange…" 'Everything's dancing' came to mind (STOP! ::looks up at booming voice:: Melissa this is not a Labyrinth fanfic so don't even go there! ::sheepish look:: Sorry Jareth, it just slipped okay. Promise I'll save those lines for Labyrinth fan fiction. Now get your tights wearing self out of my fic. They don't have any Goblin Kings or Fae in Lord of the Rings! ::Jareth disappears in a show of glitter and light:: Psst! I think he's jealous of Legolas. Don't let him know I said that or I'm headed straight for the BOG or an oubliette. Okay back to the story)

            Legolas arm tightened around my waist, 'oh that's nice', helping to support my weight so that I wouldn't fall. It was at this moment that my eyes started to droop and then roll back into my head. It's nice passing out into and elfin Prince's arms.

            The warm and silken sheets felt wonderful against my skin, my head felt as if it were resting on a cloud. I had the weirdest dream. Though I was awake, my eyelids did not want to open. I felt so content at just laying in my bed. 

            There was a comforting smell, like fresh flowers in spring. Strange I don't remember my room ever smelling so good. I felt the air caress my face and smiled. Finally opening my eyes the smile left my face as I was met with totally unfamiliar surroundings. At the realization that what had happened was in fact no dream I turned on my side and buried my head into the fluffy pillows.

            A voice, comforting and musical, spoke to me from the side of my bed, "You're awake. We were all worried about you when Legolas brought you here."

            I turned towards the voice and was struck by how beautiful this woman elf was, I envied that beauty. My voice croaked and I smiled in thanks as she helped me to sit up and drink the refreshing water she offered. Swallowing a few gulps I regained my voice, "Thank you…"

            "Arwen," she answered in reply to my unspoken question, "You've been asleep for a few days."

            "Arwen," I tested the name to make sure I said it right then it hit me what she last said, "A few days but I don't remember getting hurt or anything…" My brow furrowed in confusion as I remember what happened just before I passed out. 

            She rested her hand against my arm, "When you used your magic you used more power than you needed and it drained you considerably."

            I shook my head at this, "But I don't have any magic. At least not before I ended up here. This is really weird."

            Arwen smiled warmly, "There is a bath ready for you when you feel strong enough to rise. After you get yourself cleaned and changed King Elrond wishes to see you. My father will most probably be able to help you to understand more of what happened."

            Had I heard her right? Well I think that was how they depicted it in the movie, "So you're a princess then? I've been having a habit of running into royalty lately it seems!" I joked trying to lighten my own mood. This was all so weird, cool, but weird. 

            Arwen laughed, her laughter was musical in nature warming my own heart, "Yes that I am." 

She then sobered, "You have been fortunate to have run into Legolas when you did. The forest is not safe, especially to one who knows not the way of the wood."  

I nodded in agreement, no arguments from me. As the sleepy cloud finally started to leave me completely that bath was sounding more and more inviting by the minute. Besides, I wanted some answers and I really did hope that this King could help me. However mundane and boring my life normally was I did need to return to my own world, I had no business here. Especially if my suspicions of what the days ahead here held I did **not** want to be here when all hell would break lose. 

AN: All righty then! Well I finished another chapter. Hurray for me! I hope I didn't confuse anyone with my little Labyrinth dribble. If you don't know of the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie and Jennifer Conally then just ignore it though I do recommend that you check it out and see it. Its one of my absolutely favorite fantasy movies. Now I'm off to work on one of my other stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I sure did. Oh, I know that in the book they spent more than a week in Rivendell before setting out on the quest of the Ring. Can anyone tell me exactly how long they actually stayed there? I'd appreciate the info. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while, I know. Truthfully, I had most of this chappy finished a while back but haven't taken it out to work on in ages. Life has had its way of taking up most of my time so I didn't get around to it. I've been trying to take a break from writing fanfiction and concentrate on my original stories but in truth I haven't really done much of either. I've been on a reading binge and haven't had the inspiration to write anything for a while. This is just a fun, side write, while I try to get inspiration to work on more serious writing projects. 

Note 1: The last two chappys I've named Elrond King instead of Lord. Oops, my bad. But I am too lazy to bother going back and correcting it and all that so you're just going to have to go with it. For now on I will refer to him as Lord Elrond. So there ::hands on hips as head is held high::

Note 2: In this story its mostly from my point of view and is written in first person but at times I will revert to other persons point of view. I'll try and separate the two by putting a space between them and me. You know, like enter an extra line between paragraphs. I don't normally write like this but this writing in first person all the time is just plain hard ::gets all pouty::

That's the end of my side notes. Err, I think. So for your reading enjoyment I give you chapter three. Hope you have fun reading it and enjoy.

Might Be Insane But It's a Hell Of a Lot of Fun!

Chapter Three

            Feeling refreshed after taking my bath, and let me tell you those elves have damn good shampoo. My hair never felt so silky and soft! (::holds up clear blue jar:: Elvin shampoo by none other than the elves! Makes the unmanageable manageable and oh so silky and shiny and soft!)

            Standing in front of a large mirror I looked at my reflection in awe. The dress that they had provided for me was made of the softest material I had ever worn against my skin. It was so light the only reason why I was aware that I was wearing anything was the fact that I could see it. The material was far from thin, with its white camisole and over it was red velvet over dress that fell to the floor just above my toes, the color accenting my skin tone rather well. In all my life I had never felt truly feminine until now.

            Smiling at my reflection I ran my fingers through my shoulder length curls. Earlier, one of the elves came and braided jewels of light into my hair pulling it fashionably away from my face. I was really beginning to enjoy this pampering. Knowing that I could not hold off the evitable I stood and approached the door. A moment pause and I opened the door.

            There standing outside the door was a tall elf, which must have been a guard of some kind. Smiling I asked, "Lord Elrond wishes to see me?"

            Nodding, the elf motioned for me to follow replying, "Follow me."

            With a sigh I caught up with my escort, is it just me or does he have really long ass legs. I was tall but geesh these elves make us Texans look short? Practically having to run to keep up I was relieved when we finally reached the door flanked on both sides standing guards who opened the door upon seeing my arrival.

            Entering the room I was immediately aware of the pairs of eyes that were fixed upon me. Now, I'm a bit shy and with the eyes of several strangers fixed on me I was a wee bit uncomfortable. I just hope it wouldn't be a Spanish inquisition that they were about to put me through.

            Hearing the door closing behind me I smiled weakly, "Um, hi."

            A tall elf with dark hair and stormy gray eyes approached me, my neck tensed as it felt as if his eyes alone could reach into my soul and dip into my deepest darkest secrets. Smiling he guided me towards a seat, "Lady Melissa I am happy that you could make an appearance. Feeling better?" 

            Sitting down I answered, "I guess so."

            He smiled warmly to me, putting my uneasiness at ease, "Good! I am Lord Elrond, this is Gandalf the Gray, and I do believe that you are already acquainted with Prince Legolas."

            I looked to each in turn and then back to Elrond, "Nice to meet you. Not wanting to sound rude but do you have any idea what's going on? Cause I'll tell you right now that what happened before I passed out has never happened before. I don't do magic."

            The gray haired man within the room, Gandalf, leaned forwards and replied, "Ah, but your actions of today state otherwise."

            Frowning I leaned back into the chair, "Yes, well that was not me. There is no way that that could have been me. I'm just an ordinary woman…" I frowned, "who happens to have stumbled into some weirdness."

            "Lady Melissa, I saw with mine own eyes what you did and you still deny it?" Legolas spoke up.

            I pointedly looked at him, "What do you expect me to do? I doubt that I could do it again anyway. Probably just a fluke!"

            At this Lord Elrond walked around my chair and then rested his hands on my shoulders. The room was silent for a moment and I was a bit uncomfortable. He then spoke confidently, "Your aura speaks of power and I think I sense a bit of Elvin blood within you."

            I arched my brow at this, "Um, no way. Trust me on this, you have not met my family! Nothing Elvin there."

            Letting go of my shoulders Elrond walked towards a table and turned towards me as he leaned back against it, his head tilted to the side in thought, "Non the less, this is what I sense." He then looked to Gandalf, "What is your opinion?"  
            Gandalf was thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "I sense it as well and she has purpose here."

            Nodding his head, Elrond looked to me, "It is settled then. Since it is obvious that you have no tutelage in the use of magic and of defense we shall start your lessons tomorrow."

            Well if that don't beat all! Now, I don't know about how they treat women here in Middle-Earth but I do **not** like to be bossed around, "Whoa, hold up! Look, I'm appreciative that you wish to help me learn this magic stuff and how to defend myself but all I want to do is **go home**. I don't belong here!"

            Gandalf looked to me with an expression better describe to as pity, "That is one thing that we do not know how to do. Whatever magic brought you here it is neither of our making nor anything that we have ever encountered. There is a greater power than we are aware of that is at work here."

            Purging my lips into a thin line I sighed, "Fine, but don't complain when this blows up in your faces. I'm telling you I don't **do** magic!"

            Lord Elrond's eyes sparkled with amusement, "We shall see… but I thank you Lady Melissa for coming. Until the dinner feast tonight then." And with that he left the room, followed by Gandalf.

            There I was sitting in the chair left alone with Lego, "Well," I mumbled to myself, "that was interesting."

Legolas had quietly approached Lady Melissa as his eyes took in her image. She had taken a transformation and looked beautiful to behold. Blue eyes searched her appearance and that's when he noticed it, her ears did have a slight point to them. Her ears were not as pointed as Elves but not as round as Man's either. 

            Holding his hand out he asked, "May I escort you back to your room or do you wish for me to show you the grounds here?"

I was startled out of my thoughts and wondered just how long he had been standing there, as it was that I did not notice his approach. "Um, okay… I mean I'd liked to go somewhere other than my room. So, um, that would be nice then." Okay wanting to hit myself about now. Good going Mel, sound like an igmo! Real smooth, just real smooth!

            He was amused by her flustered response; she was definitely interesting, "Then shall we?"

            Hesitating a moment I took his hand and allowed him to lead the way. Well he was cute, there was no doubting about that. To think he was cute in the movie… but he is definitely a hottie in real life. The big screen had nothing on him! Hell, I had to admit all of the elves looked gorgeous, maybe not as gorgeous as Lego here and he is showing me around Rivendell. Oh. My. God. He is not interested in me. Na uh, no way! I mean there has got to be lots of better looking elf women out there than me a normal human. 

            During my musings we must have walked silently side by side for quite sometime because when starting to take in my surroundings I found myself within the gardens. I had never seen a place so beautiful. A smile spread across my face as I took in my surroundings, "Wow!"

            Legolas looked to Melissa with an amused expression, "It is lovely here."

            "Yeah," I responded, mouth gaping open slightly. Regaining some of my composure I looked to Legolas, who was looking about the garden, "So, why show me around? I'm sure you have better things to do than being with me."

            He looked to me smiling warmly, "Not at all My Lady. This is time well spent if it means that I have the honor of knowing more about you."

            I blushed, a bit startled by his words. I mean what do you say after that, "Kiss me now?" I don't think so! Noticing that we are staring into each other's eyes I look away trying to compose myself, "Thank you."

            Needing to change topics in fears that I would firmly place my foot in my mouth or say something utterly stupid, I asked, "Um, who will be at this feast that Lord Elrond spoke of?"

            Leaning against a tree Legolas looked to her thoughtfully with a small smile on his face. Regarding her for a moment he answered, "Many of the elves of Rivendell shall be present as well as a few invited guests."

            "Cool," I said looking around at the scenery. Had to look at anything but him or I'd get all tongue-tied and end up embarrassing myself. 

            His expression turned to confusion. "Do you have a chill, My lady?"

            I looked at him for a moment; face blank until I realized his confusion. "Oh, um, where I come from we use the word "Cool" as a kind of slang for neat or awesome."

            "Ah," he nodded in understanding, "I would like to hear of your world. What is it like?"

            I was thoughtful. What to tell the elf? That is the question now itn't it? "Well, we got cars, which would be a type of carriage but without the horses. It makes travel a whole lot better and easier not to mention faster. Oh and it means no walking bowlegged after having to ride a horse for hours." Well, I could torture you readers and go off into a long boring dribble about the wonders of our world but I wont. Hell, I don't even want to try to do it. Anyway, many hours later filled with tales of my world we were sitting at a bench in the gardens. I think I've stunned and bewildered Lego here. He's just so cute when he's confused.

            "Your world sounds very strange. I would like to see it one day."

            Before we could continue we were interrupted by the appearance of the too pretty Elf, Lady Arwen. Hmm, she needs to go off and see her boy toy Aragon or something cause Lego is mine. Mwahahaha!! Oh dear. I am bad bad girl. Maybe Lego will spank me. I wanted to bounce up and down and clap my hands while saying, "Spank me, spank me!" but refrained. 

            Arwen was look at me as if expecting my reply. Blushing furiously at my own thoughts and the fact that I went off into my own little world there for a sec I fidgeted in my seat. "Err, sorry, what was that?"

            She smiled at me, as if in understanding. 'God I hope she or Lego had not read my mind. They don't need to be going there. Naughty, naughty brain. Behave!' "Gandalf wishes for your presence in the library. Shall I show you the way?"

            Oh, "Oh, sure, I'd appreciate that." I then looked to Lego my eggo, um, Legolas, "It was nice talking with you. I guess I'll see you around."

            He stood as I did and took my hand in his. I watched with held breath as he raised my hand up to this lips and kissed my knuckles, his eyes never straying from mine. Is it hot or is it just me? I shivered.

            "I only hope that I will have the pleasure of your company sooner rather than later." He let go of my hand and I quickly turned away from him to follow Arwen. I almost stumbled over my own skirts as I walked away. Hell, the Elf was cute but damn did he say the nicest things and that look he gave me. Whoa, it had been a while since I've been out on a date or had a lengthy conversation with a good looking male but that Elf made me feel all confused and other things, and no not horny. Get your mind out of the gutter people. It's too damn early in this story to be getting horny yet. 

            Arwen was smiling at me. I looked at her, "What?"

            She grinned. "He is taken with you."

            I fidgeted with the skirts of my dress. "Oh he was being nice and showing me around." Could he be attracted to little ole me? Nah. But damn that look he gave me combined with his words and that kiss. Holly Moley! Ugh, get a hold of yourself girl. He kissed your damned hand; it wasn't anything more than him being a charming prince. Yup, that's it exactly. I'm just hard up for some good ole male attention that's all.

            "Trust me, I have known him a long time. He is most defiantly attracted to you." Arwen spoke with an amused gleam in her eyes.

            I swallowed my heart back down as it threatened to rise in my throat. She's just teasing me. Yes, that's it. She is just trying to brighten my day or something like that. Okay, I have got to change topic here. "**Anyway**, Where are you taking me again?"

            She smiled, and I swear it was one of those, 'I know that you're just trying to change topics so I'll just humor your denial and accept your silent plea.' "The library and here we are. Gandalf is waiting for you behind those doors. I shall see you later this day."

            Looking at the large door I took a deep breath and mentally prepared for the battle of wills. I had to get it through these people that I do not do magic. It was a freakin fluke I tell you! Lord give me strength, I opened the door.


End file.
